The Plumber Diaries
by krrish0oooo75
Summary: Poor grades, Break up with Julie, The departure of Gwen and Kevin. Now another trouble...an undercover mission from plumbers go undercover in Mystic Falls and investigate the strange deaths of the civilians there? Can he protect himself from Psychos both human and...ha ha ha...time could tell. Ben 10 UA Alternate Universe


"Grampa, I'm sorry, but you told me you wouldn't put me in plumber situations again. 'ever'." Ben stated as he sat across from his grandfather who was intruding his personal space once again. Was he pissed? But Why? Wasn't he supposed to be the one who liked to be the special? Well, He did but the situation wasn't that simple

Honning the Omnitrix was easier said then done, Ofcourse he performed victory dance when he first found it. In a way it was used to be fun until he realised how deadly and serious things can get. There were many times he came closer to death, not only that his family was put in danger also. There was one incident where Gwen was almost gone. Not only that his school was also attacked by Vilgax and his drones once. He won in the end but with a price. His Grampa lost his arm, It was not that bad considering Plumbers replaced it with a biomechanical arm which was as good as new and undetectable by Earth's medical equipments.

Gradually, he started realising that his ordinary life was not so bad afterall. However, Things were easier said then done, He had made some dangerous enemies who will come after him no matter if he had omnitrix or not. At a slow pace he managed to get rid of his unpopularity, The plumber training he got on weekly bases and sessions with Black belt Gwen Tennyson showed some fruitful results, He was accepted in the soccer team. Not only that, He became the best goalie they ever had

He never took off his watch, He still took off on nights to help people. Still paid attention to any fire alarm which passed by, News channels too. However, He was happy with being a part time superhero, His desire to become a full fledged plumber had died. This obviously didn't sit well with his Grampa, Ben was his legacy. He can't waste his talents like that. Before the wedge between them could be resolved Grampa disappeared, Leaving behind a cryptic message

Once again, The life he was running from had caught up to him. This time he fully embraced his plumber side and went on a do or die mission. Partly because he thought his grampa was dad and partly cause this was a conspiracy way beyond anything he had dealt with before. The situation forced him to form an unlikely alliance with his arch-enemy Kevin Levin. How they stopped an alien race named Highbreed from destroying planet earth. How Kevin Levin reformed and became Gwen's boyfriend is story of another time. He was put into tight situation when his look a like Albedo and Vilgax joined hands... Ben had almost lost it there, However, Ben used the most unlikely solution and forced Albedo in giving his upgraded version of omnitrix called Ultimatrix.

Eventually he was successful in finding a girlfriend who accepted him with his secrets. They had something good until it lasted. His dangerous past followed him here too. She was attacked by his past nemesis Rojo and Zombozo, He managed to save her like always. When such occurrences became common, He decided to part ways with her for her safety. This was easier said then done cause Julie wouldn't break up with him for such stupid safety reasons. In the end he did the thing what was best for her, Plumbers got her dad promoted and then transferred in another country.

Ben decided to spend more time with her, taking her out on dates, making new unforgettable memories of their time together. As moving day came, He gave Julie a goodbye kiss before she and her family departed to the airport. Never revealing that he was the reason behind it. Her departure hurt him but he was happy that she and her family was safe now

In addition to all this, Gwen and Kevin left their plumber duties and returned to civilian lives. This actuallg made quitting things even harder. After Cooper's aging experiment he became plumber's only reliable junior agent. Carrying the Tennyson name was another addition of troubles like always.

Things were cooling down, It was not like that city was crime free but things were stable. With people like Zombozo and Animo away, He could have his normal life back. Enjoy his fame as the prized Goalie, Get a girlfriend...blah blah...normal teenager dreams

Unfortunately Max had another plan...

His eyes met Ben's " Ben, it's an easy mission. We just need a teenager to do it. We don't have Kevin and Gwen around . Besides ever since Pierce's death during Highbread Invasion we are short of one good agent. Which means our only option is you"

"Let me guess, an undercover mission?" Ben sighed

He nodded, "Yes."

Anger surged through Ben" , So not only I have to leave my home and school , I have to lie to whoever I meet for next several months. Use those dirty tricks plumbers use, IT WAS KEVIN'S DEPARTMENT NOT MINE"

"Bem, I know how you must feel but-"

Ben cut him off, "No, you don't know how I feel! "

" Ben, You scored 95 in plumber's academy. You are our best agent in field besides Kevin Levin. Ben if you complete the mission, Plumbers will change your grades and you won't have to repeat your year. Both of us know how much busy you were before your tests. Vilgax, Highbreeds, Animo and Forever knights, If you pass this time it would be a real miracle"

" If I get A1 for my final year...not only that I will need the premier tickets of Sumo Slammers...

" Isn't this a bit too much Ben? "

" Well, I am doing too much. If it was a simple go and smash aliens job, I wouldn't even blink"

" Ha ha, Fine. I will see what I can do, Plumbers won't have much trouble with it."

" So Grampa, What's all this about? "

Grampa Max smiled, "In Mystery Falls there have been some strange occurences. People have been murdered by someone and the police don't have enough evidence to tell who it is. It's neither human nor animal . Your mission is to go undercover as a new student at Mystic Hills High School. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and try to collect enough evidence to find out who's responsible. "

"I don't get it, They don't have any scratch marks..."

"They just don't have a single droplet of blood left in their body" Grampa Max concluded

"No...no...it can't be! Not again. Not another one. Not another bastard vladat" Ben growled as smacked his fists on the table

**Flashback**

**"What happened?" Ben demanded as he sat up.**

_**"I killed you." Klaus said simply.**_

_**"What?" Ben asked in shock.**_

_**"As I just explained to your friend here, when you have vampire blood in your system and die, you come back in transition as a vampire, or a Hybrid of vampire and anodyte in your case. You must drink the blood of a hybrid like you to complete the transition or you will die. You have twenty four hours, so I'd hop to it." Klaus told them.**_

_**"Even if I wanted to, there isn't one near by. Besides I am not going to take orders from an asshole like you" Ben argued causing Klaus to flash an unnerving smirk.**_

_**"Attitude huh, as expected from the famous Ben 10. Regarding your second question , I dropped by New York this afternoon," Klaus said as he went through his jacket pocket, "While I was there, I picked this up."**_

_**Klaus pulled out a vial of what was no doubt the blood of a hybrid. Ben gulped neas he realized that he no longer had an argument but he still refused to submit, to become a monster. He never will. He was an army of monsters. He will find a way to get rid of this crap**_

_**"Go to hell, Asshole! " Ben spat angrily**_

_**Easter was dismayed by his answer. She didn't want Ben to die, even if he had to become half vampire to do it. He was one of her only friends and she would be devastated if he died.**_

_**"Well, I'll just keep this here in case you change your mind," Klaus said as he placed the vial on the floor at Ben's feet, "Though before you decide to do anything rash like destroy the blood, you should know something."**_

_**"What should I know?" Ben demanded desperately trying to activate his ultimatrix whose dial had turned bloody red.**_

_**"This vial contains the blood of the one known as Elena Validus! " Klaus revealed as he stood back up to Ben and Easter's shock, "so go ahead, destroy it if you want."**_

_**Ben stared at the vial deeply conflicted. This vial contained the blood, the very life essence of Elena, the only girl he had ever loved besides Julie. But on one hand, he could be tempted to drink if he didn't destroy it. After a moment, he came to a decision.**_

_**He reached for it and picked it up. He unzipped the pocket of his green jacket and placed the vial inside before zipping it back up. Klaus smirked in satisfaction before turning around and walking out the door.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Where are my parents, Grampa and Kevin?" Ben demanded.**_

_**"Oh, they're right in there." Klaus told him gesturing to the room he had just walked out off.**_

_**"Let them go!"Whampire growled as he advanced towards them threateningly.**_

_**"Oh, I will, on one condition." Klaus told him with a smile as he stepped a little closer to Ben.**_

_**"A condition? Haha...care to explain fang face " Ben as he raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"I want you to join me Ben 10 " Klaus revealed his plan, "together, you and I could rule this planet. Vampire, human, witch, werewolf, alien they would all be forced to bow to us. With your gauntlet and alien haritage you will become unstoppable"**_

_**Ben grinded his teeth together. This psychopath had kidnapped his parents and friends, killed him, and turned him into a monster, just so he could ask him to go on some world conquest mission?! Not to mention this speech sounded far too much like what the leader of rooters offered him too.**_

_**"Well that's a very cool offer , Isn't it Easter?" Ben chuckled darkly as he looked towards Easter. She understood what Ben was about to do and started backing away**_

_**"Every king needs a powerful second in command comrade , Your potential is endless " Klause chuckled and walked forward about to shake hands with Ben**_

_**Ben touched the dial on his chest and spoke with a dark smile that caused even the original to flinch " Go fuck yourself!"**_

_**"I am over one thousand years old, I am an original. You can't even stand up against me " Klaus's smile vanished as a scowl replaced it. Immediately, Klaus began to give off an air of danger. **_

_**"You are just a single pathetic crappy monster and me, I am an army full of monsters" Ben smirked and with that an emerald flash engulfed the area . When it cleared a humanoid robo with green and white body appeared. He had large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that were full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres. The original had no idea that he was facing against the Universe's most powerful creature...**_

_**The Atomix**_

_**Flashback end**_

CRACK

Table was broke in to pieces. Grampa Max sighed and threw a vi towards Ben

" Ben, Calm down and take the galvan medicine" Maxwell Tennyson put a hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben nodded and injected the vial on his wrist. As the blue liquid passed through his blood, the veins popping through his eyes disappeared and his breathing returned to normal

"Sorry, It seems I can't handle my anger when it comes to that blood sucking bastard. Especially while I am forced to take injections like a diabetic patient" Ben apologized

"I understand Ben " Grampa Max ruffed his hair " Do you think it's him?"

" I dunno..." Ben shrugged " I kicked his ass pretty badly, Broke every bone in his body. Tore apart every veins then covered him in crystal prisom and threw him in the sea, A very deep part of sea to be exact. I am sure he is alive, Damn sure about that. But I don't think its him, Even if he is out, I don't think he wants to see me so soon considering the distance between Bellwood and Mystic falls. Which is hardly 95 kms"

"Well then, It could be another bloodsucker" Grampa Max's finger tapped on the screen of his I Pad

"Elena wanted to surrender. She wanted to be cured, She wanted to turn normal again for me. But ..." Ben sighed sadly

"Ben, I know we talked over this before but...I hope you don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. You are a plumber, a hero not a hunter with vendetta against certain creatures" Grampa Max interrupted him before he could complete

" I know Grampa " Ben sighed " But I am just normal teenager and even as a hero , I don't mind taking my frustration on some bloodsuckers who thinks they own the world" He added with a chuckle causing Maxwell Tennyson to smile

"Of course Ben . You are leaving this saturday and..." He added with a wink " You can also take your car with you this this time you will get gadgets. Several powerful and handy exploding coins, An I - phone that allows you to listen to another conversation up to three hundred feet away. You can pick up chill gun and Gas grenades from Cooper, The day after tomorrow. Don't forget to take the pendant Gwen made for you"

" As you wish, Sir!" Ben half groaned half whined with a mock salute, causing Max to break out in a round of laughter

**Oops...It has been a long time. I am sorry frnds, I really am. I just lost my motivation for time being. Dunno why. But I didn't feel like I could write anything**

**Psycho vampires and Crazy hunters beware, An adventurer who can turn into aliens is coming to rock your world**

**This is Ben 10 Ultimate Alien AU. I have modified some things to give it more serious look. Like Ben not being famous, His break up with Julie in justified way, Also how he sees hiz life. Not only that His encounter with Klaus will be explained further when both of them come face to face. Anodytes do have a DNA. Which is not passed over every generation but Ben does have anodyte DNA. Yes, Ben posses his Anodite powers but don't know how to use them consciously**

**I am not sure, Where to begin. Vampire Diaries season 1 or season 2 and if season 1 so which episode. May be I will go with season 1 so I can do things from beginning.**

**Not sure about the pairing, I give that honor to you. If you have any cool ideas, Please pm me.**

**Read and review :)**


End file.
